1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for treating surfaces of wafer-shaped articles, such as semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor wafers are subjected to various surface treatment processes such as etching, cleaning, polishing and material deposition. To accommodate such processes, a single wafer may be supported in relation to one or more treatment fluid nozzles by a chuck associated with a rotatable carrier, as is described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,717 and 5,513,668.
With increasing miniaturization of the devices fabricated on semiconductor wafers, processing those wafers in an oxygen-containing atmosphere becomes more problematic. For example, when wafers undergo wet processing in stations that are open to the surrounding air, the oxygen content of the air causes unwanted corrosion of copper on the front side of the wafer.
A need therefore exists for wafer processing stations in which the gas atmosphere can be controlled, yet which permit performing a variety of processes on a wafer loaded in the processing module.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,104, FIGS. 6 and 7 depict a showerhead that is smaller than the pot opening and thus cannot seal with the pot.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,807,974 and 6,915,809, a gas injection section 30 is said to provide a sealed chamber only during drying of a wafer, whereas during wet processing of the wafer a much larger outer enclosure 1 is the only isolation of the process module and associated drive mechanisms. Moreover, the gas injection section 30 and liquids injection section 4 of these patents cannot work simultaneously.